Problem: Convert $\dfrac{127}{23}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $127 \div 23 = {5}\ \text{ R } {12}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{115}{23}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $12$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{12}}{23}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{12}{23}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{115}{23}} + {\dfrac{12}{23}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{127}{23}$.